Falling Out
by Mishkov
Summary: love is strange it comes and it goes, it breaks and it falls, all you can do is hope, dream and never give up even when you cant do any thing. Sess and kag. r&r thank you
1. Hurting Inside

Okay this is my new story and no this is not a poem or song fic

This is a real story and it's pretty deep, see I have fallen into a

Deep depressive state and this is one way to help me threw the

Times. I used to think cutting my self would help but it only up set

All of the people that care and have had the up most respect for me.

Well here's a little about the story: kagome is a broken young woman and

Every thing is over and she is finally back home and all alone. Her love life is even over, so she says so...

Well enjoy......

I do not any of the characters I only own the plot

-This is in kagos pov-

Falling Out

Part 1

I breathe in softly and sigh. I close my eyes once more and let the tears run dry down my face. My heart slowly beats in my chest. My hands tremble as I stare at my self in the mirror.

Just standing there, looking in to shattered brown eyes. I softly smile at my self in dismay. All I ever saw in my self was stupidity and imperfection. To me I was nothing but a scared child hiding under the covers of my feathery soft bed. I never wanted to go away, but what was I suppose to say? I all ways fell in to love and war. Now there's nothing more that I can do, not that I tried any more any ways.

I guess you could come to a conclusion that I am very and completely broken, and I guess that I would agree. The truth is that it's just so hard to keep the pain inside. Smiles to my self, again and then shutters in fear. The real truth is that it's just so hard to keep from falling out now and days. I close my eyes and think of him, "all I ever wanted was to be his friend" I think calmly inside of my head. I then softly shook my head and mopped back over to my exceptionally soft bed. I fall back in to my depth of sadness that is my bed.

I felt like I was sinking. No not literally but mentally. I should have known he wanted nothing to do with me or maybe that's just what I told my self. Was it alright to tell my self that more than once? I'm sure that its not but I told my self that any ways what else was I suppose to think because he's not with me. Was he really ever with me or not? I could never tell. I really should stop feeling sorry for my self all of the time but there's nothing else that I can do except wallow in my own self pity. I mean I am all alone there's no one that can help me from my self.

I have created my own tragic pain, which I cease to demolish. Infinite sadness was now my structure, it's what filled me, and kept me alive. Tormenting my self with past memories and up setting flash backs of the white hired demon that would ever captivate my heart and soul. There is nothing that I can do to stop it and nothing I want to do to stop it so I let the pain run threw.

I broke too many promises that I thought I could keep. I fell apart when he decided to let me go back to the future; I really thought he would have even kept me even if I had said no. I guess I was wrong. I tilted my head back to look in to the bright light. I must be caught up in a dream. Every thing seems so dull, so empty. I looked around my small room and I look upon the same old pink walls. Those pink walls always seemed to mock me. My eyes then fell upon my desk, which is against one of my pink walls. On that desk was a picture I took of the only man that ever made me feel right.

As I looked at the picture more tears started to fall from my eyes. The tears dripped down my face and on to my dark green night dress; that I seemed to live in. though every other day I had to leave my comfort of my night gown to have it washed. I used to want to love again but every time I tried I fell flat on my face. No one ever seemed to catch me like "he" did. I think I wanted to love again but I just couldn't and it was all because I wouldn't let him go and I still won't. I know that I should just let him go because I was the one to leave him. If I could undo my mistakes and change the hands of time then maybe just maybe I would still be with him. I still love him just the same. I still hope that he's the same; I hope he will never change. For the time being I will just sit in my room and cry, for I have hurt too many in my life with out meaning too.

If my sorrow would let me breath would he still be there waiting for me? I always seem to ask my self that. I know that I'm on the edge of braking down. How can I save my self when I'm stuck inside of a world that I have come to hate, a world with out him. There's no one to save me any more. Some times I think of going back or at least trying but I never do. I just feel that there is know one else that feels what I feel. I'm just so lost and hurt inside and out. All I ever wanted was to be his friend, but so much more came out of it and now I lost it all.

The first time I got my heart broken, it wasn't nearly as bad and as painful as it was this time around. What can I do, should I try and go back? I mean the only time I ever felt real was when I was near him. Yet I was the one to push him away. Reality seemed to escape from me and now I was left in my own world of infinite sadness. All I wish for now was for another chance.

okay i know its short but next time it will be longer

r&r


	2. A Little Light

**Okay so this is the next chapter of Falling Out.**

**I know it's not the perfect story but its helping**

**Me a lot, I really need this story. I'm falling out**

**My self and with this story I'm helping heal my**

**Self.**

**So if you have any heart at all witch I know**

**A lot of you do please don flame me just let me try**

**To help my self by writing.**

**See I know this story is**

**A lot different from others but if you knew what I went**

**Threw I'm sure you would under stand.**

**I do not own the characters of this story**

**((a/n oh in the story kagome is at the lovely age of 19 and in the flash backs she is at the age of 17 so now you know not to confuse you all too much))**

* * *

_**Falling Out**_

_**Part 2**_

"Wake up kagome wake up" her mother says while running around her room. Her eyes flutter open softly to see the pink walls of her room and she sighs. "I'm getting up mom, just leave please" she didn't mean to sound rude but she has changed and there was nothing she could do about it.

So her mother nodded softly and left her room. She didn't want to get up but she did. She slowly pushed her self out of her bed and there she stood on the soft carpeted floor.

Her small little toes pushed in to the soft floor. She slowly walks out of her room and across the hall to the bath room. It was the first real day when she left her room. She some how knew this day would change her for ever.

She slowly turned the door knob softly and pushed open the door to the bath room. She walked in to the bath room and walked over to the shower to turn it on. As she turned the heat up on the shower, the bathe room filled with stem. She then closed her eyes and that's when her mind drifted to him.

Flash back

"Kagome" her name rolled off the tip of his tongue as he gently ran his fingers down her bare back. She tilted her head back to look up at him because she was shorter then him. She had a soft brilliant smile on her pale face.

"What is it?" she asked slightly confused. "Nothing" he said in a cold gentle voice. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. They were standing is a steamy hot spring back in the feudal era.

There were trees surrounding them peacefully, the water was up to his waste and the water was right above her belly button. They seemed to bathe together more often now and days.

Not like be for, some how fate threw them together. Yet she did not mind one bit. At first she did and every day she would try to leave him but then he some how changed her and she would for ever love him for that.

He gave her a place to live, food to eat, and a bed to sleep in. she grew respect for this once hated man. "Kagome" he said again as he then wrapped his arms around her small waste and nibbled softly on her neck. "Yes" she said tying not to giggle.

"I want you" she turned her head so that she could look in to his sun colored eyes and when she did all she could she was want, lust, and some thing she would never had guessed to be in his eyes but it was. It was love.

"Sesshomaru..." she closed her eyes and he picked her up. He held her in his arms gently not to hurt her. He walked slowly to the shallow end of the water and laid her down.

He couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. He moved to straddle her bare hips. She relaxed under his grasp and he then leaned forward for a soul searing, knee knocking, and breath taking kiss.

End of flash back

She shook her head softly and undressed her self, every time she was around steam she would always remember that night. She lost her virginity that night and she never regretted it. She then stepped in to the shower and let the feeling of the warm heat claim her.

If her mother didn't knock on the door she would have stayed in there all day. "Kagome hurry up, your brother needs to take a bath". "Okay, okay mother I'm getting out" Her mother then left. She shut off the shower and then dried off. She walked over to the sink where she set her pair of clean clothing.

She picked up the dark blue shirt and looked at it. The shirt was plain with no patterns or fancy design and that's exactly how she liked it. She set her shirt down and then put her under garments on.

She then picked up her long baggy pants; the pants were also dark blue, with no patterns or special design. They were thin pants that swayed when ever she wore them. She slipped in to her pants and then into her shirt.

She walked back to her room and then looked out side of her window. And that's when she saw the Well house. Her heart skipped a beat. Yet she didn't move, she was too scared, too broken, and it's been to long.

She wanted to cry but she had to be strong. She was done with mopping. She wanted to live again. Yet since it's been so long she really wasn't to sure how to live again.

She sighed and a small tear rolled down her soft pale cheek. She walked out of her room and then walked down stairs. She gave her mother a soft smile, even is she wasn't happy. She then walked passed her mother to the front door of the house and stood right in front of it.

She slowly turned the front door knob, she was a little afraid of going out side. When she pushed the door open she was overwhelmed by the out side light. She walked in to the light and felt warm all over, by the out side heat. She then stared at the Well house again.

This time she built up all of her courage and walked right over to the Well house and stood in front of the two doors of the well house. She raised her hand up and touched the Well house. Her hand softly slid down the Well house to the handle of the door. She slowly opened the door, unsure of what she was going to do.

She stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the Well. She timidly walked down the stairs and walked right next to the Well. She laid her thin hand on the lip of the well. She felt the well pulse threw her. She moved her hand quickly away from the well's lip.

Kagome could take it no more that's when she fell in to the well not knowing if she would break her neck on the hard ground of retune to the other side......

* * *

Okay, Okay I know that I gave you guys a little bit of a cliffy I'm sorry.

Not like you guys and gals read this any ways.....

sorry if it sucks.....

oh and r&r if you want to.....

sorry if its to short.....

Sorrie


	3. Coming

Alright some one reviewed and had asked me what I went threw,

Well I guess I could try and tell you some parts of it.

Well it all started in the 9th grade that's when I first took a knife to my wrist.

See I couldn't take all of the screaming and yelling and beatings that were brought

Upon me so one day when I was left alone in my bath room I just started to cry.

I felts so used so lost so hurt and the only pain I could control was the pain I was

Conducting to my self. So I cut, I cut deep, and hard. From then on every time I would get hit or yelled at I would run off and sit in the bath room and mutilate my self.

See the knife didn't yell at me and it didn't call me names. All my mother ever seemed to do was hit me and yell at me. She called me names like "fat ass" "stupid bitch" oh and my favorite -- "little slut". No I'm not fat but she made me think I was so I stopped eating. No I'm not stupid but when she said that I felt like I was. No I'm not a slut I wear to many pairs of clothing on my body to be one.

Every day for the past 17 years my life has been like hell. Every time my father got home all they would do was hit each other and yell back and forth (my mom and dad) I look at them and it makes me sick. But there my family and even though they hurt me I just cant abandon them. Can I? I mean I sit there and watch them do there wrong doings. Yet I don't bother to do it. So I just walk away and sit in my bath room all alone, well just me and the knife. Yeah and today is my birth day and they still blaming me for every thing. I guess I was just a mistake........

Well that's only a little bit of what I have been threw well here's the story....

No I do not own the characters

Last time: Kagome could take it no more that's when she fell in to the well not knowing if she would break her neck on the hard ground or return to the other side......

* * *

This time:

Her eyes were closed tightly she was so afraid of what was to come.

Soon enough she felt the warm blue light surround her thin body (thin from not eating) she landed mentally on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly.

She sat there calmly. She tilted her head up to look at the beautiful

Blue sky. She then parted her soft pink lips and a soft sigh

Fell out of her mouth. She ran her pale thin fingers threw her soft blue-black hair that shined as the light glimmered down upon her head. For some one so sad and miserable she kept a fake smile upon her pale colored face. She slowly stood up and tried her hardest to clime out, since she's so weak. As she finally got out of the well she sat on the lip of the well.

He sat there silently as always his hands on his feather pen as he wrote down the names of the things he needed for the war that would surly come. He thought back in to the past, and she flickered through his mind yet again. His eyes were calm as always and the features on his pale face were the same. He was like a beautiful, emotionless statue sitting there in his wooden chair in a huge room all alone as always. Nothing had changed. He was once a demon with emotions though at first he hated them but when she was in his arms he would do nothing to stop them. Now she is gone and she had been gone for some time. He knew the real reason for her departure, even though she said that it was her fault that she pushed him away. He knew why and now there was nothing that he could do on his own, she would have to come back to him.

* * *

:Flash back:

there she sat on the stone bench that sesshomaru had made for her. She let her tiny hand rub her big belly and smiled over to sesshomaru. She then looked back down at her stomach and then back over to sesshomaru.

"Our child is going to be beautiful just like you sesshomaru" she smiled to him softly. "I believe our child shall look more like you, a beautiful living angle" he said in a soft voice. She smiled.

:End flash back:

* * *

He closed his eyes and sighed. She lost there child in a miscarriage and she never told sesshomaru. She just left him a note that said it was her fault and that she had buried there baby in his families cemetery. He knew that she hated her self for it and that she was ashamed. At first he hated her for not telling him he could have saved there child and she would have never had to go through the pain that she must have gone through. It killed him inside. He knew it must have killed her inside to. Losing something that was growing inside of you for about 8 to 9 months. Feeling all of that love that was inside of you gone all of a sudden. If he could have he would have stopped her from doing what she had done but it was not her fault that she had a miscarriage, it was never her fault and he would never dare to blame her for such a thing. There Childs grave is on top of a hill showered with flowers every where. The sky is always blue. And when it rains he knows she's crying for her child. Every time she cried it always seemed to rain. He stood up and walked out of the room.

As she sat there she touched her stomach, nothing was there. This time she didn't cry. She stood up the best she could and begin to walk toward the west. She didn't even know why she was walking toward his lands but she was and she couldn't stop her self. She just kept walking. After a while she got really tired. She felt as if she was going to fall apart right then and there.

She slowly sat down and then looked up at the sky. It was about mid day and it was becoming dark. What was she going to do she had not been out in the open woods for a long time now. She would surly be killed or worst raped and then killed. She started to panic but then calmed down when she saw a rather large whole in a rather large tree. She slowly climbed in side of the trees hole. She slowly looked around; there was nothing in the hole. Kagome slowly shut her eyes as she lay down inside of the tree and fell fast asleep.

in the morning kagome woke up she was surrounded by scrolls of paper and ink jars every where around this huge room. 'wait room' she thought. 'I wasn't in a room last night' "where am I" she softly spoke.

-End- (well till next chapter)

Read and review. Plz no flames thank you my kind readers.

* * *

Reviewer response:

Daria-Neko: thanks for the review this chaps for you! b/c you my first reviewer and that means a lot to me!

Sessheschick: thanks im glad you liked it!

Shey: thank you!

Tani: thank you much!

kitty baby blue: thanks thanks thanks!!

Thediliamurder: thanks and cool name!

Savemedarlingplz: I'll save you if you same me tanks for the review!!

Jay jay: thank you!

Lura: explain to me how my story needs work, thanks.

Erica: yes I think im alright....well not really but thanks for caring.

Shode: thanks!!

* * *

wow I got review from last time thank you guys and girls it made me really happy I hope I get more this time around!!!

-Give me a review I'll give you a smile!!-

Preview for next chapter: she sat there on the bed of the huge room surrounded by ink jars and scrolls. She couldn't understand what happebd this was not the place she was in last. What was going on. Some thing was wrong and she didn't know what.

Well alright see you girls and guys next time and thanks again this has helped me a lot.

3 -Sorrie-


	4. Taken Yet Wanted

**_Falling Out Part 4_**

Alright thank you for all of your reviews. I just wanted you all to know that I'm doing pretty well….

I mean where still having problems but with all of your compassion I feel that I am doing better and writing this story has made me realize that cutting my self just kills me in the long run. Yes I'm still very depressed but time heals all so I'm just giving it time.

And a big big thanks to **amethyst-tears **forsticking with my story and for reviewing every chapter.

Now for reviewer's response:

Amanda: and I really don't think I want the others in my story it just wont work right.

Amethyst-tears: yes I went threw hell and back and I'm really glad you care thank you very much!

Stephanie: yes you're right I did distract you with my story; I'm sorry and thank you for caring.

Well not many review so I guess that's all thanks….

**No I do not own any thing except for the plot**

**oh and the chara. Lord Vex is also not mine he belongs to my boyfriend Devin. thank you Devin for letting me use Vex!!! Now you thank him, lol!!! **

and yes devin is the only person im my life that does not bring me hell and hes helping me not cut my self any more.

Well here we go…

**::last time::**

in the morning kagome woke up she was surrounded by scrolls of paper and ink jars every where around this huge room. 'Wait room' she thought. 'I wasn't in a room last night' "where am I" she softly spoke.

**::this time::**

She shook her head softly. This place felt so cold and so dead. She looked around again as she sat on the bed. "What is going on" she closed her eyes and then opened them up once more and then grabbed one of the scrolls that were on the floor. And she began to read it.

**It read:**

**Peace,**

**Hatred,**

**Morning,**

**Night,**

**Light,**

**Faded,**

**Broken,**

**Degraded,**

**Unloved,**

**Pushed,**

**Falling,**

**Held,**

**Heart ache,**

**Fallen grace,**

**Strength,**

**My love,**

**Your truth,**

**Leave,**

**Don't stay,**

**Your time,**

**Is near,**

**Hatred glare,**

**Taken truth,**

**My love,**

**For you,**

**Bites,**

**Your flesh,**

**My wish,**

**Your death.**

she sighed that poem was so sad yet she understood what pain was. she was living proof of what pain and heart break was.

She laid the scroll down on the bed and then she slowly got her self up. She didn't see a door in site. She kept looking but there was no door. Yet there were book cases every where. She sighed softly, her breath so cold. Walking back over to the bed she sat down. She laid back to stare at the blank ceiling.

One of the book cases softly slid side ways making an entrance to the scroll filed room. The man stood there for a while just staring at kagome. His light green eyes and pale white skin shimmered in the candle light.

The room was dark and she didn't notice his dark presence cascading in the depths of the cold darkened room.

He stayed in the shadows; he didn't want her to notice him just yet. He liked to look at her, she's lovely and she shall be very useful in the long run. He smirked as he walked back in the tunnel and the book case slowly and softly slid shut. Kagome never noticed a thing.

She closed her eyes and let sleep take hold of her and pulled her back into he depths of despair. Her tiny hands rest on top of her flattened tummy as she falls in to a dreamless sleep.

Back threw the tunnels of the dark lords castle there is one room at the end of the hall way. The dark lord Vex stood there for a moment then with a slight snaffle of movement he walked in to his darkened couriers.

His light green eyes shimmer with his perfect body movement by the candle light. He stood next to his huge bed as he then sat down. He looked up at the wall with a huge painting with a beautiful woman in it.

She looked exactly like kagome; there was no difference not one at all. Not like how kagome was compared to kikkyo. Kikkyo looks similar to kagome but not exactly alike, like the woman in the painting.

This woman was dressed with jewels in her hair, small diamonds it looks to be and also small blood red rubies. Her hair was put up in to a lose bun. Her face was pale just like kagomes face.

She's draped in blood red and pure white silks. Her kimono fit perfectly. Her eyes seemed loving with dancing shades of blue inside of them. Her lips were curved up in to a small smile that made her eyes seem to sparkle. If only she was not just a painting she would be even prettier then she was in the painting.

He sighed, the women in the painting was his lovely mate, Maruma Kagji. She supposively died over one thousand years ago. Only because she was human.

He was said to be a disgrace upon all demon lords for taking a human mate, he could never see it that way.

He used to be a kind caring demon but when she died in war he turned cold and dark and he killed what ever got in to his way not even the strongest of demons could stop him.

His castle was deep with in the earth where not many humans nor demons could find and there lucky they didn't. Because if they came in to his territory with out permission or with out a true reason they would be killed on the spot, no words would be said.

That's how it has been since her death. But this time I would be different he had her now, he had kagome and she must be the reincarnate of his lost love. He won't let this chance at happiness slip out of his hands, no not this time.

He slowly stood and walked out of his room back threw the candle lit tunnel halls. The halls were not dirt they were made of soft gray brick and the floors were made of gray and black glassy marble.

There are candle holders with pure white candles it them threw out the hall. The holders were mounted on the hall ways walls. It was beautiful. Yet he never designed it….she did, his dead mate. This was her dream home so he left it the way she wanted it.

He slowly came to the book shelf that slid open to his study where he had laid the woman that resembled his dead mate so exactly. He finally decided to let his presence be known. He walked up to the bed he set her upon to fine her slumbering in the middle of the feathery soft bed wrapped up in the soft furs.

He sighed and sat next to her slender form. What he never figured out was what she was doing in one of his hide outs in the western lands. No humans ever dared to step foot in the lands of the west in fear of the murderess lord sesshomaru. What were her intentions? He would ask her later when she woke.

He sat there and ran his pale white fingers threw her silky soft tresses of hair. He then touched her soft face; she then softly mooned out a name "sesshomaru". His eyes widened and then narrowed. Right as she woke up he was gone.

"What, why did she utter his name, maybe she not just some village girl, what if she's his". He sighed and sat back on his bed in his room. He growled 'I won't give up my chance at love this time no one will take her away from me! he growled.

**Well hope you like this chapter **

**R&R**

**Please!!! **

sorry there was no sesshy in this chap but there will be in the next

i love you all thanks again!!!

(S)


	5. Whats Mine Is Mine!

_**Falling Out Part 5**_

All right well this chapter shall be a shorter one so I'm sorry but I just wanted to get this part out.

Well I hope you enjoy.

**No I do not own any of the characters only the plot**

(Means A/N)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Last time:**

"What, why did she utter his name, maybe she not just some village girl, what if she's his". He sighed and sat back on his bed in his room. He growled 'I won't give up my chance at love this time no one will take her away from me!

**This time:**

If Dark Lord Vex ever made a mistake, it had to be writing a letter to sesshomaru telling him he has kagome and that he shall never get her back.

**The letter read:**

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands I may just have something that once belonged to you, Kagome (she has a necklace that has her name on a heart locket). It seems that you do not want her, leaving her in one of my tunnels so I think that I shall keep her. Any thing that falls in to my grasps is mine forever. Just so we have that clear pup (oh vex your gonna pay for that comment) Good day.

**End letter:**

he gave the letter of ignorance to one of his servants to send it to the "pup" of the western lands. The reason he calls sesshomaru a pup is because his is far older then him and plus its also another way of pissing him off. The too lords have always been secret rivals, ever since Vex became the Dark lord and he destroyed a lot of demons in sesshomaru's land.

**In sesshomarus study:**

"Lord Sesshomaru Sama I have a letter here for you" he nodded and held his hand out. The servant placed the letter in his hand, bowed, and then left. He set the letter down on his desk. He sighed and the opened the letter. His eyes only showed pain as he read the letter and then set it back down. He stood up and walked over to his balcony and howled to the moon.

"Kagome is my mate" he said with venom in his voice. "No one takes what is mine!!"

**alright that's it for right now I'm just really sick so I will have a another chapter out in a while.**


	6. AN MUST READ!

**A/N: **one upon a time I got writers block and have know clue what to do and I have been crying my eyes out for my best friend, he got the shit beat out of him and I was not there to protect him and now I feel its all my fault…-sigh-…it there are any ideals for my story tell me please and I think I might stop writing in English and just write in my native language; French. Because I write better in French then English, well that's what I'm told. So yeah. I leave you with a song I wrote just to make up for the lack of my story and its part in French part in English and No know translator can make it out because I'm French and real French in not always proper b/c the translator things only figure out pure proper French and other langs. Hey French ppl use slang too were not perfect proper ppl. But then again I'm only half french. It's funny when mama talks all proper French and then gets mad when I use just a little slang…oh well

I hate you so much when you yell into my face

You think you're the best and I'm lower then you're self

It's not fair how you make me feel like crap

And you get to feel as if you're on top of the world.

Son non juste je vous de'teste ma soeur che're.

Oui je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

You make me wanna scream inside

I swear cant you just get away just for a little while

Just for today….

I don't ask for much just for you to leave

Just get away…

Son non juste je vous de'teste ma soeur che're.

Oui je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

Some times you get carried away

I cant just stand here and take this

Maybe I should just get away

So far away….

Son non juste je vous de'teste ma soeur che're.

Oui je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

Je vous de'teste

Au revoir ma soeur che're vous pas juste sous le stand la douleur que vous m'apportez au revoir au revoir.

so yeah you wont really get it unless you can read and speak french

sowie love yous all


	7. When Tides Fall

**_Falling Out part 6_**

_PerfectAbuse_

_I don't own the characters_

_**Last time:** _"Kagome is my mate" he said with venom in his voice. "No one takes what is mine!!"

**_This time: _**

Sesshomaru sat in his fortress yelling out orders "prepare my armor!"

He growled. He felt like tearing some one up. He personally had one person in mind.

He truly loved kagome, or he would not be rushing to get to her. The only thing that was going threw his mind was 'why did she come back?'

He stood up and called his servants to dress him. As soon as he was dressed he walked back over to his throne and grabbed his sword.

No one ever had the right to take what's his and kagome is defiantly his. Yet there was another thing he could just not figure out.

'What's his motive for taking her' all he knew was Vex once had a wife that died, and it was said that he never wanted another; his mate that died was his life.

'So why would he want kagome?' "You servant get me all the information you have on Dark Lord Vex's deceased Wife, Now!"

"Yess Sssir" the snake servant bowed and left to get what was asked for.

An hour later the servant returned, she bowed and handed her master about three scrolls, then bowed again and left when he dismissed her.

He read that her name was Maruma Kagji, she was human. "Ah so she supposedly died protecting her kingdom as the north attacked because she was human.

But her body was never found just a small amount of her blood"

His eyes widened as he then saw a smaller panting of the one that's in Dark Lord Vex's home

He could not believe it they looked exactly the same.

'What if kagome is this Maruma Kagji' he shook his head 'no she couldn't be that woman died over a thousand years ago'

But then he knew there was a chance that she could be her, only because of that damned Well But if that Well never existed he would never have gotten the only woman he has ever loved.

………….

Alright that all I could come up with for right now because I'm still really stuck but if you wanna check out a really good story check out my other one called My Heart in a Blender. I think it's a much better story then this one. Oh and if you have any suggestions for this story that's very much appreciated. I just really need help with this one.


End file.
